Coldplay
by my cinnamonroll
Summary: sudah beberapa minggu sejak Touo mengalahkan Kaijo. sudah beberapa minggu sejak Aomine melihat Kasamatsu menangis. kini ia terbangun dan melihat dirinya sendiri berada di tanah Kaijo dan tanpa sadar memperhatikan seseorang. Kasamatsu Yukio. Pair: AoKasa. rating k to be save. may change later.


**Ha..Halooo, namaku May.**

**aku baru di fandom Kuroko no Basuke, bikin fict-nya maksudnya. fict ini terbayang saat senpai-ku meminjamkan DVD KnB beberapa hari lalu. Aku masih bingung yang mana OTP saya di KnB...KiKasa ato AoKasa ya!? aaaaah dua-duanya juga maniiiis!**

**tapi karena AoKasa masih kekurangan fict, akan kucoba salurkan imajinasi fujo-ku deh.**

**selamat menikmati! maaf jika gak jelas!**

**R&R**

* * *

Kedua murid kelas satu Kaijo's high ini sedang memandang sesosok pria yang sangat tinggi-besar dengan pandangan kagum sekaligus takut. Pria itu berkulit gelap, rambutnya berwarna biru tua, memiliki otot-otot seorang atlet, dan sorot mata tajam yang bisa membekukan siapapun yang menatapnya. Ia sedang berdiri sendiri di depan gym basket milik Kaijo, membisu dengan tatapan tak tertarik. Matanya menjelajahi setiap seluk beluk lapangan basket berisi anak-anak Kaijo yang sedang latihan, namun wajahnya tetap terlihat bosan.

"Lihat, Bukankah itu Aomine daiki?" akhirnya salah satu dari murid kelas satu itu angkat bicara.

"Yeah, mengaggumkan bisa melihatnya dari dekat!" Jawab satunya lagi.

"Tapi apa yang membawanya ke Kaijo? Bukankah Touou baru mengalahkannya?"

"Entahla..." belum selesai anak kelas satu itu mengucapkannya, ia tersedak ketika sang raksasa hitam itu melirik mereka dengat matanya yang mengancam. Kedua murid kelas satu itu tak bisa berkata-kata lagi dan langsung _ngibrit _dari Aomine. Aomine lalu kembali menatap ke dalam lapangan itu.

Namun lain dengan pepatah _'mens sana in corpore sano' _raksasa hitam ini justru memiliki pepatah sendiri;

"_hmm..."_ ia terdiam dan kemudian berpikir, _"ngapain gue disini?"_

_Di dalam tubuh yang sehat, terdapat otak yang bodoh._

Benar sekali, Aomine sendiri tidak sadar kenapa dan sejak kapan kakinya sudah menginjak lingkungan Kaijo high ini. Dahi-nya lalu bersandar pada pintu gym basket itu dan menghela napas. Sesungguhnya, Aomine tidak pernah merasa se-labil dan se-alay ini di dalam hidupnya. Harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi dan kepribadian egoisnya serasa terkikis perlahan.

"_Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa apa yang mau kulakukan disini...?" _

Aomine lalu kembali menatap ke dalam sarana olahraga basket sekolah itu, mencoba mengingat alasannya untuk berada disana. Ia melihat Kise sedang sibuk dengan fangirl-fangirlnya di sisi lapangan. muka Kise yang kelihatan ceria sekaligus terkesan seperti model bego yang lagi jaga image, terlihat memuakan bagi Aomine, ia sudah sering melihatnya di smp, jadi tak mungkin ia datang karena itu. Matanya lalu melihat ke sudut lapangan dimana Moriyama dan Kobori sedang asyik beristirahat. Kobori nampak sedang makan bentou yang super lezat , sementara Moriyama sibuk nyisir dan ngaca_. 'Enggak, gue juga gak kenal mereka,jadi ngapain kesini.' _Pikir Aomine lagi. Matanya lalu mencari lagi dan menemukan Hayakawa sedang teriak nggak jelas untuk menyemangati diri sendiri saat pemanasan. _'Apalagi itu...'_ pikir Aomine lagi.

Setelah lama mencari, matanya tiba-tiba terpancing saat melihat Kasamatsu, kapten tim basket Kaijo yang meskipun dengan badan mungil, namun memiliki keberanian yang tak terduga untuk menghadapi Aomine saat Touo vs. Kaijo di Interhigh lalu. Aomine masih terdiam, sebersit ingatan lalu muncul dikepalanya. Pada pandangan pertama, Ia melihat Kasamatsu sebagai orang yang bernyali besar saat menghentikannya melakukan dunk. Namun asumsi bahwa, '_orang ini menarik'_ dari pikirannya, langsung terhapus sejak ia tak sengaja mendengar Kasamatsu menangis sambil meraung sesudah pertandingan mereka selesai.

Ia kembali berpikir bahwa dirinyalah yang paling superior, bahkan dari senior-seniornya.

"_masa kalah aja sampe nangis sebegitunya sih?" _cap 'cengeng' langsung tertempel di dahi Kasamatsu dalam pikiran Aomine, _"Heh, biarlah, biar tau rasa udah ngelawan gue."_

Tak lama, Kasamatsu yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti langsung diserbu oleh Hayakawa dan Kise entah dari mana, dengan sigap langsung membantai kedua orang itu karena merasa terganggu.

Apakah orang inilah alasannya untuk kemari?

"_ini buang-buang waktu...balik 'ah~"_ namun sesuatu menghentikan Aomine, pikiran tentang orang yang selalu terlihat _high and mighty _di depan seluruh tim-nya itu ternyata bisa menangis sampai seperti itu. Biasanya Aomine adalah tipe orang yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan setiap bertemu orang dan cap itu akan langsung tertempel dengan rapat di dalam ingatannya. Namun kali ini ia bisa berpikir dua kali.

'_PRAK TAK TAK TAK!'_ terdengar suara confetti-confetti yang ditembakkan.

Perhatian Aomine langsung terarah ke sumber suara itu. Ia melihat Kasamatsu sudah terhiasi kertas berwarna-warni, tepung , dan telur mentah.

"Happy birthday,Yukio!"

"Happy birthday, Kasamatsu senpaii!"

Suasana menjadi makin ramai.

"AAAAAAH KALIAN! Aku baru ganti baju!" dahi Kasamatsu langsung mengkerut dan kedua tangannya langsung memegangi dua ujung seragam kaijo-nya yang sekarang berbau hanyir seperti telur dan adonan roti. Namun sebelum ia bisa protes lebih lanjut, teman-teman dan kouhai-kouhainya sudah menatapnya dengan manis dengan tangan penuh kado. Kasamatsu lalu tertegun untuk beberapa saat, kemudian mengeluarkan suara lihir dari mulutnya yang tiba-tiba jadi gagap,

"K-kalian..." wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinganya, pipinya terasa sangat panas sehingga memberatkan rahangnya untuk mengangkat. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan hampir bengong.

"Ahahaha, maaf ya kami berpura-pura nyuekin kamu kemaren~" Moriyama angkat bicara, "Itu salah satu dari kejutan, hehe."

"...Aku...biasa-biasa saja sih kemaren?" Kasamatsu langsung menjawab.

"EEEH!? Kamu tidak sadar?" Moriyama langsung kaget rencananya gagal.

"Tuh kan, Moriyama-kun..." Kobori menyela, "Kasamatsu-kun tak bisa dijahili dengan cara begitu, dia pasti gak ngerasa..."

"Diam kau, Kobori..." Moriyama masih kesal.

"KASAMATSU-SENPAI, Karena aku tidak tau apa yang kau inginkan, jadi aku akan memberimu sebuah pelukan, Hiyaaaaaaaaat!" Hayakawa melayang tapi keburu dihentikan oleh Kasamatsu yang menahannya wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"AKUT IDAK BUTUH ITU!"

Sementara dari samping kanan Kasamatsu, Kise juga melompat kearahnya sambil memakai pita merah besar di rambutnya ,dan sampai sekujur tubuhnya dibalut bungkus kado putih sehingga tampak seperti pocong lalu berteriak,

"Aku juga tidak mau memberi senpai hadiah yang biasa! Jadi aku menghadiahkan diriku sendiri spesial hanya untuk senpai!"

"MENJIJIKAN! Aku juga tidak butuh itu!" lalu Kise ditendang Kasamatsu. Kemudian mereka pun tertawa-tawa disana.

Aomine merasa pemandangan ini sangat menggelikan, ia merasa kebersamaan tim seperti itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Sekali lagi ia mempertanyakan untuk apa ia berada disana.

Kasamatsu yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama anggota timnya tadi, tidak sengaja menyadari keberadaan Aomine disana dan langsung terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, yang lainnya juga terkaget melihat Aomine sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dan ikut membisu. Mereka menatap Aomine dengan pandangan curiga. Seisi ruangan pun jadi hening.

"Ngapain kau disini, Aominecchi?" Kise lalu mulai bicara. Keningnya merenggut dan nada bicaranya menjadi serius.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mampir untuk menjenguk kalian." Kedua bola mata Aomine melirik ke sisi kosong ruangan untuk mencari alasan, "Siapa tau kalian masih malu gara-gara kalah kemarin." Ia tersenyum dengan busuknya. Membuat seluruh tim Kaijo tersinggung.

"Kalau gak ada urusan lain, cepat minggat sana!" Hayakawa melanjutkan dengan darahnya yang sudah mendidih semenjak melihat raksasa item itu , tapi lalu ditenangkan oleh Kobori dan Moriyama.

"Heh!" Kasamatsu menyela, "Jaga sikap kalian! Kita tidak boleh kasar pada tamu." Bagaimanapun, Kasamatsu benar, mereka tidak boleh pilih kasih kepada pendatang.

"Tapi ,Senpai..." Kise ingin melanjutkan karena ia khawatir dengan kondisi mereka yang baru dikalahkan Touo dan terlebih lagi, anak-anak Kaijo nampak tak senang dengan kehadiran Aomine. tapi Kasamatsu yang terlihat tidak tergoyahkan oleh kata-kata Aomine, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih agar kaptennya yang bertindak.

Kasamatsu lebih to the point, "Apa maumu, bocah?" sama aja nggak sopan sih.

"Hmm...kelihatannya sedang ada yang ulang tahun ya?" menghiraukan pertanyaan Kasamatsu, Aomine melirik-lirik ke arah kue tart lezat yang sedang duduk sendiri di bangku pemain. Kue itu coklat, ditutupi lapisan cream vannila diatasnya dan bertabur potongan-potongan stroberi yang segar.

"Ya, ini ulang tahunku." Jawab Kasamatsu, "dan kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Sepertinya lezat." Ia masih menghiraukan pertanyaan Kasamatsu, "minta dikit dong."

Kasamatsu langsung garuk-garuk kepala, '_Ini anak udah ngegganggu, minta jatah pula. Mau apa dia kesini?'_

Tapi ia masih bersedia menjawab Aomine, "Ya, boleh." Dengan tampang bete.

Ia mengambil selembar piring kertas yang sudah disediakan teman-temannya untuk dimakan bersama dan sebuah sendok plastik. Namun Aomine tiba-tiba berkata,

"Nanti ajaa, nyanyi-nyanyi dulu kali...?"

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Mereka sudah gerah karena Aomine merusak suasana hati mereka hari ini. Sekarang ia malah mengatur sana-sini kepada mereka. Terlebih lagi, Kasamatsu juga mau-mau saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Kalo Aomine adalah Kise atau Hayakawa sih yang jelas sudah ditendang dari tadi olehnya. Saat itu mereka merasa ingin melempar Aomine keluar dari sana.

"_Happy birthday to you...Happy birthday to you..."_ nyanyian ulang tahun yang seharusnya ceria malah terasa canggung saat dinyanyikan anak-anak Kaijo. Yang lebih menganggetkan lagi, Aomine ikut bernyanyi dengan nada yang sumbang dan terdengar malas, menggelitik perut anak-anak Kaijo sampai mereka membatin dalam hati, "_ANJRIT, ini anak maunya apa sih!? PFFT..."_. Mereka hampir tercekat dan ngakak saat bernyanyi, tak terkecuali Kasamatsu sendiri merasa geli mendengarnya.

Setelah selamat dari nyanyian maut dan memotong kue, tibalah saatnya membuka hadiah. Kasamatsu membuka bungkus demi bungus kado dengan hati-hati agar kertasnya tak rusak. Ia merasa kelewat senang mendapat kado yang sangat banyak dari teman-teman dan juniornya. Abaikan saja Kise dan Hayakawa yang sudah lebih dulu ditolak hadiahnya, sekarang mereka sedang murung dipojokan. Aomine hanya duduk di samping Kasamatsu dan makan kue ulang tahun dengan cueknya.

"Ah...Aomine..." tiba-tiba Kasamatsu menatapnya.

"Hmm...?"

"Itu, disini..." kata Kasamatsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Apaaa?" Aomine nampak tidak mengerti maksudnya, kemudian Kasamatsu menghela napas sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke bibir Aomine.

"INI, bodoh!" Kasamatsu kehilangan kesabaran, " Masa Ace Touo yang menakutkan seperti kamu belepotan gitu makannya." Jari kelingkingnya mengelap sisi bibir Aomine yang tertutup krim vannila kue tart itu. Jelas Aomine tersentak kaget.

Untung tak seorang pun dari Kaijo yang yang melihat kejadian itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk ngakak dan ngobrol sendiri. Jika iya, mereka berdua bisa ditertawakan atau diledek. Namun sesuatu terasa baru bagi Aomine, saat disisi Kasamatsu, ia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tapi itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali, Malah ia merasa nyaman, '_Aneh...' _pikirnya. Mungkinkah karena Kasamatsu lebih tua? Memangnya perbedaan satu-dua tahun berpengaruh sebesar itu?

"Hei Hei!" dengan Ceria, Kise bergabung kembali dengan mereka, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sebuah permainan?"

"Permainan?" anak-anak Kaijo mangap, bingung, tapi nampaknya ini semua sudah direncanakan Kise.

"Yap! Aku sudah merancangnya! Aku akan memberikan Senpai dua tiket terusan ke taman hiburan dan satu orang yang beruntung dari undian yang akan kita lakukan bisa berkencan dengan senpai seharian penuh disana secara gratis!" jelasnya dengan semangat.

Anggota tim yang lain cuma bisa membatin, "_Begitu ya, kau mau memonopoli Kasamatsu seharian penuh dengan kedok manis seperti permainan...busuk kamu, Kise...licik loe..."_. yah tapi karena itu gratis dan nampaknya Kasamatsu tidak keberatan karena ia sendiri ingin kesana, mereka pun ikut-ikutan sementara Aomine hanya diam di samping Kasamatsu.

Semua sudah mengambil tusuk sate yang dijadikan media undian kecuali Kise, dan tak ada yang berhasil. Kasamatsu mulai terlihat bete karena permainannya sangat lama.

"_Hehehe, kalo gitu aku yang beruntung dong?"_ Kise sudah cengar-cengir sendiri karena hanya dia yang belum mengambil tusuk sate , namun kebahagiaanya yang tinggal diraih kurang dari 1,5 detik itu keburu direbut Aomine.

Semuanya menjadi hening...

Hmm...

Hmm...

Hmm...

Otak anak-anak Kaijo baru saja memproses kejadian yang cepat itu, Kasamatsu cuma diem.

Lalu...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" kejadian itu memang tak bisa diduga dari mana datangnya seperti petir yang menghempas bumi, seperti laukmu yang baru dicuri kucing, bagaikan angkot yang udah penuh lagi penumpangnya.

"_APA-APAAN ITU!? APA SIH MAUNYA ANAK TOUO ITEM ITU!?" _ mendadak anak-anak Kaijo jadi rasis mentang-mentang pemainnya berkulit putih semua.

Aomine sendiri bengong...'haaah? HAAAAAAAAAH? _ngapain aku tadi?' _wajahnya bercucuran keringat dingin meski masih pasang muka poker face. Apa itu barusan? Tubuhnya serasa bergerak sendiri.

"Huff..." Kasamatsu kembali mendesah lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding, "Apa boleh buat...berarti Aomine yang menang ya? Baiklah akan kutunggu besok di depan pintu masuk. Jangan lama ya." Kasamatsu pun berdiri dari posisi duduk silangnya.

"Nah, aku ijin dulu, Hari ini aku banyak pekerjaan sih. Sampai nanti." Ia lalu membungkuk dan undur diri. Meninggalkan teman-temannya, Aomine yang membatu, dan Kise yang tersungkur di pojokan dengan pose, '_Aku kalah lagi dari Ahominecchi...' _

**See you next time!**

* * *

**AAAAAH GOMEEEN *tiru pose Sakurai yang sedang membungkuk minta maaf***

**maaf jika alurnya terasa terlalu cepat dan tidak natural, May akan berusaha memperbaikinya nanti _ **

**ya, kisah ini akan berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. **

**ditunggu ya!**

**jangan lupa R & R**


End file.
